


Just Kiss Me Already

by Illyrianwitchling



Series: Fourth Of July collection [4]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Barbecue, F/M, First Kiss, Fourth of July, cardan makes a public announcement, for them at least, i mean like as a couple, it's not surprising to many people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: Cardan makes a declaration to Jude infront of everyone.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Series: Fourth Of July collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830415
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Just Kiss Me Already

Jude blinked once, twice, several times. He had to clearly be drunk making such a notion. Such a declaration and in front of everyone. Her sisters, his friends, her friends, and at least half of the students at Insmire College. There he stood on the stage his stance swaying ever so lightly. As if he was desperately attempting to stand straight. The stage behind him adorned with red, white, and blue decorations, in big letters shined Insmire college fifth annual Fourth of July barbecue.

The audience was still and silent that one could hear a pin drop into the blades of grass. Cardan stumbled down the steps. Knuckles turning white clutching onto the microphone as he made his way to Jude. He was thankful for the liquor coursing through his veins. Giving them the courage to speak his mind. He just wished his mind said something like date or I like you. He would have even taken an embarrassing I love you. No, his mind and heart settled on this. Now he only wanted to bury himself six feet under. 

After his confession, Jude’s face bore no emotion. He knew her. Better than he knew himself. Inside her heart was racing, she was panicking and that did nothing to ease his worry. He wished to have another bottle of wine to numb the fear that he screwed up. And gravely so. There was no coming back from this. He was going to lose his best friend and he’d never forgive himself.

When he stalked to her slowly, the crowd parted watching and waiting with bated breath. Jude walked to him matching his pace. Her lips pressed in a thin line. Lips he’s longed to kiss for years and now everyone knew.

“You want to kiss me where?” she questioned him in a way that sounded like she didn’t believe what he said. As if the very notion of Cardan wanting to kiss her anywhere but her brow or her forehead was a foreign concept.

“I believe what I said was your lips, Jude. I wanted to taste them and see if they fit mine. The way you are the other half of my heart.”

She swallowed deeply and was sure everyone could hear her very heart racing. Jude took a step and then another. Bronzed eyes zeroing on his plush lips, glimmering with the wine he downed before climbing on stage. Cardan stood still like a statue like his very movement would scare her away.

“I wish you would’ve asked in a less public place.”

It was his turn to blink for several moments, “What?”

“Just,” she sighed. Closing the remaining distance in between them, “I’m going to kill you for this you know.”

The corner of his lips turned into a sly smirk, his arm wrapping around the curve of her waist, “So as long I kiss you first.”

“Then kiss me you idiot,” she demanded her tone challenging him.

And so he did. Cardan cupped her cheek. A thumb brushing along her lips trailing to her cheek, lightly pressing his lips to hers. Basking in the taste of her and how surprisingly soft her full lips where as she parted them. Cardan wasted not one moment to twine his tongue with hers.

Jude could hear Vivi, Kaye, and Liliver gave a whooping victory cry. One them shouting, “fucking finally,” to which Jude displayed a vulgar gesture their way. Then she wrapped her arms around the base of Cardan’s neck. Smiling into the kiss, as it deepened.


End file.
